1. Field of Invention
The present application is in the field of safety caps and containers.
2. Background of the Invention
Many hazardous substances are useful around the home, office, work space, and/or garage. Ideally, these substances would be readily accessible for capable users, while at the same time inaccessible to others unable to handle the responsibilities associated with such substances (for example, small children).